What Is It About Men?
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: The Bones men have little moments with their daughters. Mainly Booth, Hodgins, Sweets and Wendell. Others may appear. Just some fluffy/drama filled stuff maybe with a bit of humour. T because there are some emotional bits.
1. Wendell and Jasmine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the boys or the music. I do own Izzie, Kathy, Allie and Jasmine.**

**Okay so the boys need to spend some time with their girls. Their daughters actually rather than their women (I already done that in Family in the Adventures). I haven't really developed the interns aside from Wendell mainly because I find Wendell easier to write without making him too one-dimensional (Fisher would have depression issues all the time and Finnisms - cuter than a junebug in a jumpsuit anyone - are hard to write). So meet Isabel Booth, Katherine Hodgins, Alexandra Sweets and Jasmine Bray, the apples of their fathers' eyes.**

**So first up is Wendell and Jasmine. In this Jasmine is four and she, like the majority of the girls in this story (Allie is the only one who doesn't), has older siblings and she is the baby of the Bray bunch. **

_Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends._

_2034_

Jasmine Olivia Bray was four years old and in Pre-Kindergarten. She was also Wendell Bray's youngest daughter, and while they were close, Jasmine was very attached to her mother. It didn't stop Wendell from being protective of her and her sister. She was very gentle and quiet little girl who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Recently she had just been discharged from hospital for severe pneumonia. No one knew how she had caught it but while she was playing outside, she collapsed due to her right lung collasping and had spent about six weeks in hospital due to her having reoccurring high fevers and breathing difficulties.

Even though Jasmine had insisted on going outside, Wendell, had felt guilty because he was a little cavalier prior to her going outside because she had been ill with flu but she seemed fine up until she collapsed.

Despite being discharged, Jasmine had been extremely lethargic and had barely moved out of bed or eaten. Wendell was becoming increasingly worried due to her fragile health. He had expected the exhaustion but not the decrease in appetite.

"Hey Jas." He said one afternoon gently shaking her awake. Jasmine had her strawberry-blonde hair tied back with hair bobbles, her blue pyjama covered arms wrapped around a ladybug teddy that she had since she was a baby. Her eyes fluttered open before she turned onto her back to face her father. "You feel any better?"

"No." Jasmine replied quietly. "Where's Mommy?"

"She had to get some food from the shops. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thank you."

"Come on Jasmine you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." She said in a tone that surprised Wendell. Usually Jasmine wouldn't say boo to a goose but that almost was a way of telling Wendell to go away.

"I know you are sick but you don't take that tone with me Jasmine." He said launching into his stricter father side. Usually he had to use it on his eldest daughter Molly but Molly was a teenager and teenage girls were hard but never on Jasmine. Jasmine was the quieter of the sisters and rarely caused a fuss - a stark contrast from her birth.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine said pulling her blue duvet up. "I just don't want something to eat."

"I got that sweetheart but you have to eat for you to get better again."

"It makes me sick."

"As in throw up sick?"

"Yes."

"Maybe try something like some grapes. The vitamins will do you some good."

"No."

"Jas if this continues we might have to take you back to the hospital."

"No, I don't like the hospital." She said becoming alarmed. She hadn't had the easiest time in hospital. There were loud noises, needles and television all of which she hated. Her mother wasn't a big fan of the television either.

Wendell really didn't want to admit her again. She had that many wires and tubes sticking out of her she looked like a science experiment. But the thing that broke his heart the most was what Jasmine said when she woke up from the three day coma she had following her admission.

"_I'm sorry I cannot kick a ball."_

Those seven words just ripped into him. Jasmine didn't care she had been hooked up to machines and IVs. She only cared that she was unable to kick a ball. She had tried so hard to become more sociable at Pre-Kindergarten that she had practiced kicking a ball around. She might not have lived to see Kindergarten.

"I know you don't. Ok, I'll bargain with you. You need to have fluids and a lot of them."

"Ok." Jasmine said weakly. "Can you stay with me?"

"Yeah sure." Wendell said moving up to the pillow beside Jasmine and let her lie on his chest. "I love you Jasmine."

"I love you too Daddy." Jasmine said clutching her fist on her stuffed ladybug. "Am I going to die, like Grandpa?"

"I won't let you. I promise you." He said giving her a cuddle. "You tired?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said quietly.

"Ok, just get some sleep Jas." Wendell whispered to his daughter while stroking her hair.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will."

"Will Mommy?"

"Yeah." He said as he watched her fall asleep. He watched her sleep and breathe, before lifting his head and saw his wife standing by the door.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"I think she'll be fine. We'll just have to stay with her."


	2. Wendell and Jasmine II

**Ok, I am doing two per dad/daughter thing so were back to Wendell and Jasmine.**

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And all the things you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow._

Jasmine had a doctor's appointment to see if the infection in her lungs had cleared before she could start Kindergarten. The infection had been there since May and it had been two months since she had collapsed so it should have cleared up by now.

She had gotten a lot better than she had been. Two weeks after being discharged she had managed to start eating again, the week before that she became livelier and get out of bed enough to walk around. Jasmine was still coughing but it wasn't as violent as before nor was she producing the bloody mucus that came with the coughing.

"Hey, Jas, so are you going to be okay at the doctors today?" Wendell asked when he was helping Jasmine put her shoes on.

"I don't want to go to the doctors." Jasmine said.

"I know you don't like the hospital but we have to see if you are better."

"But I know I am better."

"You may look better but we have to do this to make sure in case you get sick again petal."

"But I know." She protested. Jasmine was extremely stubborn when she didn't want to do something.

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. If you go to the appointment and you are well enough, I take you for ice cream?"

Wendell watched as Jasmine debated over this for a moment before she nodded. "Ok." She said with a small smile on her face. When you have not eaten ice cream for a long time you have to give in.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, Jasmine we're going to do a chest x-ray then we need to check your lungs ok?" Jasmine's paediatrician who was in charge of her case when she was admitted to hospital. "How is her temperature?" She asked Wendell.

"A hundred degrees at the most." Wendell answered helping Jasmine settle down because she still hated the hospital. He couldn't blame her. He didn't like seeing her in hospital either but that was the dad in him.

"Ok, that isn't so bad. Ok, so I'm taking her to radiology, get her chest x-rayed and we'll be back with the results." The doctor said wheeling Jasmine out of the room, with Wendell holding Jasmine's hand.

"Will the x-ray hurt?" Jasmine asked.

"No Jas it won't." Wendell reassured her. "It may be a little bright but it won't hurt."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Once the x-ray had been performed Jasmine was taken back to the room she was in before. "Ok, Jasmine, I want you to sit up and hold still as I put this stethoscope on you back." The paediatrician said when Jasmine had sat on the bed. "I have to admit you are being a good girl about this."

"Daddy says I can 'ave ice cream if I behave." Jasmine answered.

"If you were better." Wendell corrected her.

"Well Jasmine you might be able to, we just need to get your x-rays back before we can see if you can have any." The paediatrician said when there was a knock on the door.

Bray, Jasmine Olivia?" The nurse said with a file.

"Yes." The doctor said taking the file. "Thank you." She put it up against the light board and examined it. "The infection looks to have cleared up and they are not inflamed anymore. I'd say the pneumonia is more or less gone."

"Told you I was better." Jasmine said.

"Don't get cocky, we had to make sure." Wendell said. "So she is absolutely fine?"

"Perfect." the doctor answered.

"What does cocky mean?" Jasmine asked.

"Uncle Booth."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Jasmine had decided she wanted the biggest ice-cream sundae the diner made. Well after all she had been through, she deserved a treat.

"Bet you have missed the taste of that eh?" Wendell asked her when she took a small bite.

"Yeah." Jasmine answered.

"So your birthday is in two weeks what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, anything you want?"

"For you and Mommy not to feel sad anymore." That was Jasmine: unselfish to the very end. It wasn't as though she actually needed anything; the relatives had spoilt her enough when she was in hospital but she was turning five after all. Even though she was a quiet little girl, on special occasions such as Easter, her birthday and Christmas she becomes a whole new person.

"I'm not sad. I'm glad you're better. And your mom will be happy now that you are better."

"I'm happy I'm better." Jasmine said taking a bigger bite out of cream on her sundae. "So I get to go to school in September?"

"Yeah, of course you will. Looking forward to it?"

"Yeah, I miss school. What does cocky mean?"

"I thought I already answered this."

"You said Uncle Booth but that is a description not what it means though."

"A little over-confident."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really but it isn't something I would recommend being cocky petal."

"Ok, I won't." She smiled.


	3. Booth and Isabel

**Booth's turn. When I wrote the one with the couples it was Wendell, Sweets, Hodgins and then Booth. But I decided to mix it up so Booth is up now with Izzie.**

_I won't go, I won't sleep,  
I can't breathe,  
Until you're resting here with me,  
I can't leave, I can't hide,  
I cannot be,  
Until you're resting here with me._

_2037_

Isabel Marie Alice Booth was Seeley Booth's youngest daughter and second child with his wife Temperance Brennan and third overall. She had an older sister, Kaitlyn, who was twenty months older than her, an older brother , Parker, who was twelve years older than her and a younger brother, Harry, who was three years younger.

Izzie was a premature baby by eight weeks due to a psychotic ex-boyfriend of Brennan's abducting Brennan while pregnant with Izzie and inflicted that much trauma on Brennan that she went into labour and had to have an emergency caesarean section. Izzie spent two weeks in the Special Care Baby Unit and another week in Brennan's room. Both made a full recovery eventually.

Now twenty-three years old, Izzie worked as an internet movie reviewer which was her own business that she had set up with Katherine Hodgins. She had dated someone called Dale for a while but had recently broken up with him because she didn't see them go anywhere.

"So, Izzie, you wanted to talk to me about something." Booth said while he and Izzie were in the diner having lunch.

"Yeah… Dad, I'm pregnant." Izzie said after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You're pregnant?" Booth asked a little confused.

"Yeah. I'm having a baby. Dale is the father but I don't think he'll want to be involved."

"Why? Have you even asked him?"

"No, because I'm afraid that he'll marry me out of commitment , because it is his duty."

"So you're doing this all by yourself?"

"I don't know, I'm still deciding what to do with the baby."

"Ok, I'm not freaking out because I have three grandchildren already so I am used to the idea of being a grandfather, but a baby is a massive responsibility for one person to cope with."

"I know Dad, but I still need some time."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks. I've told Parker because I had no idea who to go to first. He hugged me while I cried."

"Ok, you have time but you really need to think clearly about what you want to do, because it isn't my place to decide for you."

"Right, I'll let you know."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth drove up to a house not far from the place Izzie worked. He got out of his car and went up to the front door.

Knocking it, it was answered by a spiky blonde haired man. "You alright Dale?" Booth said putting his hands in his pockets and exposing his handgun.

"Yes, sir." Dale asked uncomfortably upon sight on the gun.

"How about you and me have a little talk?" Booth said smiling.

"Sure, why don't you come in." Dale said letting Booth in. "So what do you want to talk about Director Booth?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you and Izzie are still talking."

"Well, Iz, hasn't really talked to me since we broke up even though we work together. Why?"

"Because she is carrying your baby." Booth said.

"Oh right… Well that explains the gun. Is she okay?"

"Well, she is still deciding what to do."

"Do you want me to marry her?"

"Are you saying my daughter is a duty?"

"No, Izzie is amazing and not a duty. I was just expecting you to ask me to marry her."

"I won't force my daughter up the aisle. Max Keenan might lock you in a car trunk but I won't force my daughter to do something she doesn't want to do. I just wanted you to know because I believe every man deserves to know his child, even if he is a jerk."

"Right, thank you."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Dad, what the hell?" Izzie asked storming into Booth's office.

"Hi Iz, nice to see you again." Booth said sitting back.

"Dale called me and told me you had been over to his place. I was waiting until I had decided what to do before I tell him. What's next? Him proposing?"

"Look, I know I shouldn't have done that but he needed to know."

"I didn't want… I didn't want to explain to him why I didn't explain to him why I didn't tell him until I was ready."

"Ok, I got that, I am a bad dad."

"No you are not, you are the best dad in the world. You just love me too much."

"I know I do. Are you okay you look pale?"

"I've been having stomach cramps but I think I am just hungry…" Izzie said placing her hand on her stomach before doubling over in pain.


	4. Booth and Isabel II

_I feel the cold _  
_Loneliness unfold _  
_Like from another world _  
_Come what may _  
_I wont fade away _  
_But I know I might change_

Izzie had suffered a miscarriage and had struggled to get around the fact despite being unsure of what to do with the baby.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Booth asked when he had taken her back to the Booth residence. She was sitting on the couch and he had handed her a glass of water.

"I think so. I'm not in pain." answered Izzie. "Why do I always end up in the hospital?"

"You don't always end up in the hospital."

"I have a medical record the size of my arm. What gives? Am I unlucky or does God hate me?"

"God doesn't hate anybody. But there is something that makes you more fragile than a lot of kids your age."

"What? The fact I was premature?"

"Yeah. You were tiny. We wasn't sure for the first few weeks whether you would live or not."

"Why was I delivered too soon? Parker said something bad happened to me for me to be delivered."

"Your mom, on our wedding day, got kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend while she was pregnant with you."

"What?"

"Well, your mom went to her hotel room to get the stuff for the honeymoon, and the man was waiting for her, to cut a long story short, he hurt your mom and you just wanted to break free. You were tiny but cute. And strong."

"What about you, I assume you didn't sleep for that period."

"No, and that was stupid because I started yelling at everyone. Being tired makes you do stupid things. And so does drugs and alcohol."

"Well, I don't drink nor would I ever take drugs."

"I should hope not. But what I need you to do is take better care when it comes to contraception. I wasn't but I didn't regret it."

"Well, Harry was the only planned child. What was I a quickie on the piano?"

"Yes actually. Long story but that is not an excuse to be reckless."

"You already have three grandchildren."

"Yeah, I know, and I love Leah, Sam and Zoe all the same, but you didn't know what you were going to do, you didn't tell the father and you have only just started out a business, which by the way is pretty funny. You are not in the best place to have a kid at the moment."

"Well, Harry wasn't -"

"Harry doesn't have a kid."

"But he got Molly pregnant when she was sixteen; she also miscarried."

"I know, but even though that was horrible for them to go through, they both said it was for the best. They were too young."

"So was Katy."

"Yeah, but Katy does whatever the hell she wants without thinking of the consequences. Having a baby was a chance to teach her about being responsible, and that was her own decision."

"So you would have made me have the baby to teach me a lesson?"

"I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. But you do have to tell Dale about the miscarriage."

"Maybe I should let you do it like you did about the pregnancy."

"I'm sorry about that, but I'll tell him if you want his to."

"I'll do it. I owe him since I didn't tell him about the pregnancy anyway."

"Ok, so do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay the night?"

"I'll stay the night, I just need my family around me now."


	5. Sweets and Alexandra

**Ok, now we're onto Sweets. Yeah, even he had a child. Bit of a grown up issue here.**

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend,  
Somewhere along in the bitterness,  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known, how to save a life._

_2033_

Alexandra Sweets was almost seventeen and in her junior year of high school. She had been boy obsessed since she was ten. However she had been attacked by the same boy after a school dance and she had called her friend Harry for help. He had taken her to the hospital.

Harry had left because since he wasn't technically family so she was left alone in her hospital room alone looking out the window. Allie had to reflect on what happened. She had gotten into the guy's car, her drove in between two buildings, she got confused. The next thing she knew she was on the back seat of the car crying for help.

She had been battered about and had cuts on her face and arms, as well as a bruise under her eye. Then he had thrown her out the car once he had finished with her. It had taken about three hours to get over the shock before she called Harry. Even though she had begged him not to call her parents, he had to call them because she was ashamed.

"Al, are you okay?" said Sweets walking into the hospital room.

"I'm fine Dad, I just got mugged for my phone but they took my bag instead." explained Allie.

"Was that it? Did you see who they were?"

"No, I was just walking back home when I heard something in an alleyway and then someone jumped out at me and stole my bag after they hit me. They just left me in the alley but I'm fine, I am over the shock. I just kind of want to get out of here because the nurses are bitches."

"Language."

"What you said so yourself, nurses are bitches because they have to clean up the mess and they don't like it even though it is their job."

"Why are you the only person who ever listens to me?"

"Because someone has to tell you when you are giving bad advice out. Maybe I should have gotten in the car with Harry instead of walking home in the dark by myself."

"But they didn't do anything else to you?"

"No, they just grabbed my bag and went."

"Do you not want to talk to the police about this?"

"There is no point, if I didn't see who they were then it is just wasting police time."

"Okay, I'm just going to ask the doctors if you can come home now because you don't seem too comfortable here." Sweets left the room and Allie threw her head back in disgust at herself. She had lied to her own father about what had happened to her.

Her father was a psychologist and must have dealt with rape cases before. He'd know all the signs of someone who was raped and she was going to experience them whether she liked them or not. She had only told Harry because he wasn't technically a blood relative (they were third cousins) and she knew Harry wouldn't tell anyone.

"Why did I not just tell him?" She asked herself.


	6. Sweets and Alexandra II

_I could make you happy;  
Make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the earth for you,  
To make you feel my love._

Sweets had begun to notice some bizarre behaviour coming from Allie. The clothes she was wearing were oversized as if she was was trying to cover herself up, had been hostile and withdrawn and had been taken frequent showers.

Sweets thought it was Allie's way of coping with what he assumed was the mugging. However he had to change his psychological opinion when he found a pregnancy test in the bathroom rubbish bin. It was negative but the hostility and the covering up had to mean something more serious than a mugging. Allie had been raped and judging from the injuries she had in hospital, rather brutally.

Debating on whether to confront her about it, Allie had started playing music from her room that thumped through the house. Over four minutes later the same music started again so Allie had set it on repeat. The same piano rift, the violins and other string instruments. It was relaxing but by the sixth time it played, Sweets got up and went upstairs to Allie's bedroom.

"Hey Als." He said opening the door slightly. The room was dark save the butterfly shaped fairy lights strung above the bed. On the bed Allie sat with her denim covered knees up to her chest and her oversized jumper covered arms wrapped around her legs. Her red hair was tied back in a messy bun that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. "Allie?"

"Hm." mumbled Allie.

"Are you okay?" Sweets asked turning on the bedroom light.

"I'm fine Dad, honestly." She answered but with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"I found a pregnancy test in the trash."

"Why do you assume it is mine?"

"Your mom would have thrown me into a wood chipper by now. I didn't know you were sexually active."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you take a test then?"

"I… I'm not sleeping around - I would never do that."

"Al, the night you said you were mugged, did something else happen?"

"I wasn't mugged… I got a lift from Ash Walden. It was normal until he drove into an alley way. He tried to feel me up but I said no but…" said Allie trying to explain but she didn't want to relive what happened to her.

"He raped you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I should never have gotten into that car."

"Don't be sorry; you should never be sorry."

"Why? If I had never gotten in the car -"

"You didn't know he was going to do that to you. You trusted him, you didn't lead him on and he took advantage of you being in a highly vulnerable state. Have you told anyone?"

"I…. I told Harry because I'd already blurted out that Ash had done something to me before he took me to hospital."

"What about the police, have you thought about telling them?"

"And say what? He was someone I knew, I got into the car willingly?"

"Rape is still rape. You can get raped by your husband if you do not give consent. You never consented to have sex with him."

"What if they believe him over me?"

"They won't, trust me on this?" Sweets said sitting on the foot of the bed. "I should take you to the hospital but because I thought you could do with some comforting first."

Allie looked at her hands for a moment before shuffling forward and found comfort in her father's arms.

"How am I going to get over this?" mumbled Allie.

"You're lucky to have supportive friends and family. You may not be able to get over it, but we can help make it better."


	7. Hodgins and Katherine

**Okay, so we're on Hodgins and Katherine. **

_Papa, I know you're going to be upset,  
Because I was always your little girl,  
But you should know by now,  
I'm not a baby._

_2034_

Katherine Temperance Hodgins was Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro's only daughter as well as their youngest child following the birth of their sons Michael and Damon, who was Kathy's twin. Being the only girl meant that she had forced herself to be the sensible one and was the apple of Hodgins' eye.

She had just graduated college with a Bachelor of Arts in Film and Media Arts which she got a First Class Honours along with a minor in English. Hodgins couldn't have been prouder of his little girl since she started walking at eight months old.

"So, sweetheart, when are you going to Hollywood to work on the next big blockbuster?" asked Hodgins when he had taken Kathy out for dinner. It was a special deal between them that they would do something together once a week when Kathy was seven because she had felt neglected because she was always deemed the 'good child.'

"Actually Dad, Izzie and I are setting up a production business." Kathy answered looking at her menu.

"You're going to make movies?" Hodgins asked confused.

"Well, the idea was that we were reviewing movies. Like internet reviews."

"Okay, I suppose since you have a degree in film you can analyse the… movie stuff. I was in a movie."

"I know, you have said and shown us many times. It's going to be filmed though like a camera and editing thing."

"Are you going to need some money to do this?" asked Hodgins quickly glancing at his menu.

"No, Dad, this is nothing to do with you. I love you and I know that you can help me out financially, but I need to do this on my own. I have money saved up and it is just really a side business while I am doing my Masters Degree."

"Grad school is really expensive Kath and you have to pay student loans, taxes and the equipment that is used to film such as the camera is costly. Are you really sure about this because I have no means of using that money? It's just there."

"You paid enough into my trust. Are you angry?"

"I cannot be angry at you Kathy. I just feel the need to help you out."

"You're my dad, you sort of have to."

"Well, if you, Damon or Michael were ever in trouble, I'd help you out. I had to help Michael out."

"Yeah but Michael is a disaster waiting to happen sometimes. You are lucky I am the rational one."

"I'm lucky to have you anyway."

**Hold on… Hodgins and Kath are not done, they still have their part two to come up. But I cannot see any real dilemma to make out of Hodgins who is the best dad in the world.**

**Just a question, since Booth and Wendell have two girls rather than the one, would you mind if I continue because I have an idea for another chapter?**


	8. Hodgins and Katherine II

**Yes the idea came from thatguywiththeglasses. I discovered it over the summer and I am hooked. I think I needed some light heartedness because having dealt with themes such as illness, rape and miscarriage, I need positivity to make me happy.**

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces;  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here.  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
And I say it's all right._

It had been two months since Kathy told Hodgins about her business venture and she had called her father for a catch up.

"So, how is it going?" asked Hodgins while they were in the diner. Kathy had vegetable soup and Hodgins had his burger.

"We just need to edit the first video. We're reviewing _Gentleman Prefer Blondes_." answered Kathy.

"The offer is still on the table for me helping you out financially."

"Actually, I had been meaning to talk to you about that." said Kathy wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You need money?"

"You were right, I had to pay back the tuition, the bills, food and the equipment. Also I got into Graduate School."

"That's great, well done. I couldn't be more proud now."

"What about the money? I'm going to be paying more money into more stuff."

"Hey, we can sort that out. You have thousands in your trust."

"I just feel like I am breaking a promise to myself that I could do this independently."

"I did as well, hence why I palmed a lot of the money on stuff like the equipment at the lab, the interns because let's face it Finn is hopeless even though he is in New York and you kids are loaded. I'm even palming it off on my granddaughter. "

"Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"I prefer academia and hard work rather than just being fed with a silver spoon. "

"That sounds fair I guess. No pain no gain."

"And there is always a value in a dollar. Like I have said I have no use for it, I might as well help you out."

"You know I think I really need to learn how to budget this. There isn't anything wrong with being fed from a silver spoon."

"I know but mingling." said Hodgins shuddering a little.

"True that." said Kathy finishing her coffee. "Any way the remake of _The Avenger Assemble _is on in about ten minutes, if we run, we'll make it."

"We have to pick your brother up first."

"Damn it Damon, why do you have to be late as always."

**I know this seems short and undramatic, but Hodgela are rarely angsty. I mean I love them to pieces, they're my ship for when Brennan and Booth go bad... **


	9. Wendell and Molly

**I'm just going to continue with this story anyway because I like it. I enjoy writing it.**

**I'm just sort of returning to Wendell and Booth because they have more than one daughter though Hodgins and Sweets will appear. This one is Wendell and elder daughter Molly.**

_Nothing compares,  
No worries or cares.  
Regrets and mistakes,  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_2035_

Molly Louise Bray was Wendell's elder daughter. Unlike Jasmine, who was eleven years her junior, she was born out of wedlock and was a lot spunkier. Her parents didn't get married for a year following her birth but they were loving towards each other and their girls.

Molly, who was an extremely bright young woman of seventeen as well as beautiful, thought herself to be lucky to grow up in a loving environment despite being quite working class (though Wendell was being paid rather well; her mother, Carlie, had taken a reduction in hours to look after a sickly Jasmine).

About a year previously, while her sister was in hospital, she had accidently fallen pregnant by her then boyfriend but had miscarried not long after. Both her parents were extremely understanding, gave her the comfort when she asked for it and space when she needed it. She seemed fine up until Wendell had received a letter from her school saying that she was failing two of her classes. Wendell could tell it was a generic letter but it alarmed him slightly. Both parents sat down and discussed it with Molly and she said that she was just struggling and she would try harder.

However something else seemed to be up with her. She seemed irritable for some reason, had withdrawn quite a bit and had lost interest in food.

"_Maybe she is just being a teenager." _thought Wendell one morning when he had to practically drag her out of bed.

"Molls are you feeling alright?" He asked that morning.

"I'm fine, I have to get to school." answered Molly running out of the door.

"Bye then." said Wendell under his breath.

The last thing he expected was a phone call around half three that afternoon informing him that Molly had been taken to hospital because she had been knocked down by a car while on her bike. The most she had suffered was a broken arm and a bruised rib.

"Your daughter is lucky that the driver was only going at thirty." explained the doctor. "She needs some rest so I'll call you soon so you can see her."

Wendell waited in the canteen. He tried to piece some of the stuff he had noticed about Molly and it sounded like she could have depression. He didn't want to admit it but it all seemed too coincidental not to be true. She hadn't been happy for a while. One incident that had occurred not too long ago where Molly had returned from a party drunk and smelling of cigarettes and after a brief argument, Wendell said no to go near Jasmine smelling of smoke and Molly responded with, "Yes, because everything is about Jasmine." Wendell had begun to doubt his parenting skills because of that incident.

"_Talk to Sweets! He'll know what to say." _shouted Wendell's subconscious.

bxbxbxbxbxb

After a couple of days, Molly sort of became reclusive and didn't want to talk about the accident. Sweets had come round to the house to discuss Wendell's concerns about Molly. Wendell didn't want to alert his wife to his concerns because she was under enough stress with Jasmine. As far as she was aware of, it was an accident.

"I think you have a right to be concerned, this all seems to be culminating from something." said Sweets.

"Culminating from what?" asked Wendell.

"Okay think of everything that has happened in the last year. Jasmine falls seriously ill, Molly suffers a miscarriage, she and Harry break up and he moves away. Now you know how people say you can be alone but never lonely?"

"Yeah." answered Wendell.

"Well, you can be lonely but never alone. Maybe all that has finally caught up with her, along with the added stress of applying for medical school and struggling to make friends with people her own age."

"Do you think she is having a breakdown?"

"Judging by your description of the irritability, fall in grades and withdrawal, I think she may be suffering from depression. I'm not going to make assumptions, but the accident might not have been an accident."

"You think she tried to kill herself?"

"It is possible that she might have been distracted because of all that but she could have done it on purpose to relieve her of her pain." explained Sweets. They heard loud stomps coming down the stairs and six-year-old Jasmine stomped in with a scowl on her face.

"Jas, what's up?" asked Wendell.

"Molly called me a bad thing. She had her tab-lots with her and a drink that only you and Mommy drink." explained Jasmine.

"Oh my God." said Wendell running upstairs. He found her slumped against her bed. The pill bottle was open and some of the liquid looked to have been drunk.

"Molly." said Wendell crouching in front of her. "Baby, can you hear me?"

"Daddy, you don't have to worry about me anymore." Molly said slurring a little. "You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"How many did you take?" He asked picking up the pill bottle.

"You don't have to…" said Molly as she slumped against Wendell who quickly grabbed his phone and called an ambulance.


	10. Wendell and Molly II

_Darling, darling that dam's gonna give,  
It's inevitable the way that you live.  
Bottles in brown paper and a mouth that slurs,  
All the shit that it stirs.  
Let that dogwood blossom._

Molly had been diagnosed with clinical depression. The doctors pumped her stomach of all the pills and alcohol and had done a psychological evaluation on her, eventually concluding that Molly needed serious help since this was her second suicide attempt in three days. The mental health worker had suggested that she hospitalised for a few days with a fifty hour sedation period. After, she was allowed to go home as long as some precautions were put into place.

Molly had been secluded to her bedroom with at least one adult supervising her at all times with no mobile phone or internet.

Wendell and Carlie had been given control over the tranquilisers and pain medication for her arm and all the alcohol and sharp objects had to be hidden. Her tranquilisers had to be taken every six hours when she had been taken home. Jasmine, who didn't understand what Molly was going through, hadn't forgiven Molly for calling her a "spoilt little shit."

Wendell didn't like all these precautions but he had to put his daughter's safety first.

"You don't have to stay here with me at all times." said Molly groggily waking from her sleep one afternoon while Wendell was on guard. It had been a week since the attempt.

"Doctor's orders Molls. Cannot do anything about it." answered Wendell putting his book down. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"That will be the medication."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called Jasmine a spoilt you-know and that I tried to kill myself twice. You and Mom must hate me for being selfish."

"No, it was our fault. We neglected your needs for Jas'." answered Wendell. He and Carlie had spoken about how they thought they had failed Molly as parents because a lot of their attention had went to Jasmine. Both had made the decision to never let Molly down again.

"She's not well. She needed it more than I did."

"You have clinical depression. That is more serious than a cold. I let you down. You were always happy before all this."

"I hate feeling like this." said Molly. "I just feel like there is no hope at all."

"I think that is normal for your condition."

"Mom always told me you are as happy as your least happy child. She'd always look at Jas after, and I used to think that she is looking at the wrong kid."

"She's really angry at herself for that reason. I am angry at me as well."

"I should have spoken sooner. I should have told you to listen to me." She said trying to sit up but the gastric irrigation had caused her some discomfort in her gut. "Does Jas hate me?"

"She still hasn't forgiven you. What exactly happened?"

"I had been drinking because I had felt so down – I have a bottle stashed away - and I really didn't want to talk to anyone. Jasmine came in and asked me what I was drinking and I told her to leave me alone. She clocked on that I shouldn't be drinking that drink and that she was going to tell. I shouted at her that I didn't care, that she may as well and called her a spoilt little… Well you know what I called her. I decided to overdose because I couldn't live with this anger and sadness in me anymore." explained Molly rubbing tears from her eyes.

Wendell got out of the desk chair and sat next to Molly on the bed. His arms went around her and Molly's head fell to his shoulder. They stayed quiet as Molly cried it all out.

After the sobs had subsided, Molly whispered, "Can I see Jasmine?"

"I'll go get her." said Wendell kissing the top of Molly's head. He gently let go of her and left her side to leave the room and entered Jasmine's bedroom next door. Jasmine was playing with Polly the cat.

"Jas, can you come and see your sister?" asked Wendell leaning down to Jasmine's level.

"Do I have to?" asked Jasmine.

"She wants to see you."

"Okay." said Jasmine getting up and taking Wendell's hand as he took her to Molly's bedroom.

"Hey Jas." said Molly sitting up.

"Hi." said Jasmine climbing onto the bed.

"I'm sorry I called you what I did. I didn't mean it. I was just angry and sad and I lashed out for no reason." explained Molly.

"Why are you upset?" asked Jasmine looking concerned.

"I just had a lot of bad things happen and I got stressed and it made me unhappy."

"I don't like it when you are sad." said Jasmine who decided she could fix Molly with a hug. "Better?"

"Not quite." answered Molly wrapping her uninjured arm around Jasmine.

"Why not?" asked Jasmine.

"Jas, this isn't something you can fix with a hug." said Wendell. "Molly has something inside her head making her very sad and she needs help to get her better again."

"Hugs always help." said Jasmine.

"They do but not this time." said Molly. "Am I going to need to go to a therapist?"

"Maybe, but right now your mom is cooking a stir fry for dinner. Are you having it up here or downstairs?" asked Wendell.

"I can't move. Stomach hurts too much. I'll try soon but I need to lie down."

"Okay, I'll bring it up and we'll talk."


	11. Booth and Kaitlyn

**We're back to Booth but this time with Katy (a name I had come up with before Christine was born… Sorry, but this is all part of an AU to Bones that I had written).**

_I will hold on hope,  
And I won't let it choke,  
On that noose around your neck.  
__And I'll find strength in pain,  
And I will change my ways.  
I'll know my name as it's called again._

_2038_

Booth was waiting at the train station for his daughter Kaitlyn to arrive with his granddaughter Leah. She was on her way home for Christmas and Booth had not seen her for about six months so he was not expecting to see his twenty-six-year-old daughter heavily pregnant.

Katy noticed the shocked look on her father's aged face, gulped and firmly grasped Leah's hand before strolling over to Booth.

"Hi Dad." She said with an apprehensive smile. Leah was completely oblivious to the tension between her mother and grandfather so decided to tug on Booth's jacket.

"Hey how is my favourite girl?" Booth asked Leah. "You've gotten bigger since I last saw you."

Katy could understand Booth's disappointment being as she had Leah when she was just a teenager but Katy knew that Booth would not ignore her forever. She knew because Booth had taken her bags rather than let her suffer with holding Leah's hand and with her own extra baggage.

The silence in the car was awkward. Booth occasionally glanced at Katy but she wasn't sure if it was disappointment or disgust.

"How is Mom?" asked Katy.

"Your mom is fine, as is Harry and Izzie if you really want to know." answered Booth.

"Are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry. I just wished you would have called to tell me about the pregnancy, especially after what happened last time. I wasn't there when you fell ill and you nearly died."

"I had Michael with me back then. I wasn't alone."

"What if you had fallen ill this time? You don't have Michael now and you live in another city away from your mom and me. What if I had a call from a hospital telling me that you had died because you had eclampsia?" asked Booth getting angry.

"Dad everything is fine. The baby has a strong heartbeat and my blood pressure is stable which surprised me considering what happened last time." said Katy calmly.

Booth turned his head away from her and focused on the road. Katy turned her head and smiled at Leah, who was asleep.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The next two days were quiet, even Christmas Day. Brennan, Parker and Izzie had decided to take Leah and Parker's children Sam and Zoe to the sales leaving Booth and Katy on their own. He still couldn't believe that Katy would keep something as important as having a baby secret for six months.

"Are you still talking to me?" asked Katy said when Booth put down his paper. Katy was resting on the couch with her feet up and a bowl of fruit on her nine-month-old pregnant stomach.

"Katy, you're my daughter; I'm not going to ignore you for the rest of my life." said Booth. "I just thought you would have mentioned this."

"Dad I didn't notice until I was four months gone. I guess I was just worried about how you'd react."

"I would have been fine with the pregnancy. You're old enough to make the decisions. Is anyone helping you? Is the father involved? Who is the father?"

"Dad, don't be angry… but the baby was the result of an affair with a married man. I didn't know he was married at the time and by the time I found out about his wife, I was already pregnant. As soon as I told him, he fled faster than a speed racer."

"So you have no one to help you?" asked Booth.

"I can do Dad. I've spent the last ten years raising Leah, I can do it."

"Sweetheart, you had help with Leah. This is something different. You are away from us; you don't have a father supporting you. How are you going to cope?"

"I'll try. I'm like you Dad, I'm a hard worker." said Katy sincerely. "Right now, I need the bathroom." he said pushing herself off the couch. She quickly moved the bowl onto the coffee table and walked out the room.

Booth looked at the television a moment when Katy returned looking as white as a sheet. "Katy what's wrong?" asked Booth.

"I think my water broke."


	12. Booth and Kaitlyn II

_When she was just a girl,  
She expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach,  
So she ran away in her sleep.  
Dreamed of para- para- paradise,  
Para- para- paradise,  
Para- para- paradise,  
Every time she closed her eyes._

Oscar Hank Booth was born after a fifteen hour labour. Katy wanted her father with her and Booth didn't hesitate to help her. However twelve hours after her water broke, the contractions slowed down to the point where she was having one every half an hour.

She had to have a caesarean section because the baby in distress. Even though Booth had said he didn't feel comfortable being in the operating room seeing his baby girl being cut up. Brennan said she would go in but Katy insisted on Booth. In the end he gave in and collected his surgical scrubs while Katy was being given an epidural. Even though she had to have a caesarean with Leah, she was unconscious for all of it having fallen into a coma that had been made worse by a general anaesthetic, so it was all new to her.

While Katy was cradling her newborn son, she remembered the brief conversation that she and Booth while she was in the theatre.

"_Baby, are you okay?" asked Booth when he sat in the chair by Katy's head. _

"_Dad, what if something goes wrong? What if the baby doesn't make it?" asked Katy when she got really concerned. Booth saw her forehead was sweaty as a result of the lights and having been contracting for twelve hours._

"_He or she will be fine. I promise. When they get the baby out they'll check him. The doctors are professionals and they'll know if there is something wrong." said Booth wiping her forehead with a cloth. "I'm sorry I was angry at you."_

"_No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I know that you want me to be safe and healthy and after last time, I understand. If I had developed eclampsia again but died, I think it would have killed you. I guess because you didn't get angry at me when I fell pregnant with Leah at sixteen, I thought that you wouldn't be mad at this pregnancy." said Katy breathing heavily as the doctors cut into her stomach._

"_Kaitlyn, you may feel some pulling in a moment." said the __obstetrician._

"_I'm not mad baby; I was just shocked and trying to process it. Yes I was mad because I couldn't help but think about what happened when you were home and I was in England. I should have been there with you."_

"_You're with me now and that all that matters Dad." said Katy giving him a smile. Booth took her hand when he heard an angry cry._

"_You have a boy Ms Booth." said the __obstetrician._

"_Is he okay?" asked Katy. "Dad can you go and see if he is okay?" _

"_Sure." said Booth kissing her forehead. Booth went over to the table and saw a little pink human covered in grey mucus. The baby had a shock of brown hair and bright blue eyes that looked like Brennan's. _

"_He's about six pounds and nine ounces; around thirty seven centimetres." said the nurse."His Apgar is around nine. A very healthy little boy."_

"_Katy, he's perfect." said Booth. Booth was handed the newborn, who was now wrapped in a blue blanket, and he walked over to Katy. "Here he is." He said gently handing the baby to his daughter. _

_Katy smiled at the little boy and stroked his little cheek. "He's called Oscar. Oscar Hank Booth." _

"_Why Oscar?" asked Booth. _

"_I just like Oscar."_

"_It's a good name."_

Katy smiled and looked up at her sleeping father in the chair next to her hospital bed.

"Your grandpa is pretty awesome Oscar." said Katy.

The End


End file.
